


Mutually Beneficial Agreement

by Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cafe Owner Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Gentleman Chocolate, I am the least qualified person to be writing this fic, Incubus Chocolate, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Succubi & Incubi, Thirsty Thot Coffee, Very vague references to smut, i nearly flung myself out of a window while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox/pseuds/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox
Summary: It's a win win situation. Coffee gives Chocolate the sexual energy he needs to survive, and in return, Chocolate protects Coffee from fallen angels that threaten to destroy  his cafe. Simple. No feelings involved. No feelings involved. No feelings- ah fuck feelings got involved.





	Mutually Beneficial Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr had the brilliant idea of a Chococoffee Incubus AU so here we are

Chocolate will be the death of him. Coffee is sure of this. Honestly. Fucking Chocolate, with his blue eyes, his flirty remarks, his smirks and all those damn roses. Chocolate with his mesmerizing words and his ability to make Coffee melt under his touch. Just. Chocolate. That damn incubus. Because of course he’s an incubus, normal people don’t have that kind of charm. Or maybe it’s just because Coffee is completely smitten with him. The point still stands that Chocolate is irresistible, and Coffee isn’t even sure he wants to resist.

He certainly hasn’t resisted much, allowing to Chocolate to kiss him, to touch him, to feed from his desire. It started off as a mutually beneficial agreement. Coffee isn’t all that powerful as a fighter, and he often had trouble with fallen angels attacking and damaging his cafe. He was at his wits end. Any more attacks might damage his cafe beyond repair, and without it as his shelter and occupation, he’d be at risk of being killed by fallens, or worse, picked up by the Academy to be experimented on.

Then he met Chocolate. He’d first seen the incubus in the forest while he was looking for the path back to town. He’d stared at Coffee from across the road where he was slumped against a tree, pinning Coffee with his gaze. The pale blue eyes were mesmerizing, and Coffee found himself oddly drawn to them. He recognized the magnetic feeling from a book he’d read on mystical creatures. This was an incubus. And he was injured.

Coffee has heard that incubi have some kind of charm, since they kinda need to attract prey, but he’d never really thought about it before (never really needed to). 

To be on the receiving end of that charm was an experience in of itself. It was like a magnet, drawing in the target till they couldn’t resist anymore. Some incubi use it as they wish, drawing in whoever took their fancy and having their way with them to acquire that energy they so desperately crave. 

Thankfully for Coffee, Chocolate was not the kind to take advantage of random strangers. But incubi always have that alluring aura around them, and it increases when they're injured as a kind of defense mechanism. 

So before Coffee knew it, he was helping this stranger down the road. Chocolate had been injured in a fight against some fallens, so Coffee, despite barely knowing the guy, took him back to his cafe to treat his wounds. 

They got to talking, and Coffee made an offhand comment about how annoying fallens are, always damaging his cafe. Then Chocolate made a proposition.

He is far more powerful than Coffee, and could easily fend off the fallen angels that were destroying Coffee’s beloved cafe. But he's only strong if he can feed. Incubi feed on sexual desires and emotions. If he was to go a long time without feeding, it could cause his soul power to deteriorate until there was nothing left. So if Coffee would feed him, Chocolate would willingly protect the cafe. 

Coffee seriously considered calling the police and turning the incubus in, but then he gave the idea some thought. It wouldn’t be that bad. He really needed someone to help him with the fallen angel problem, and Chocolate was offering his services. And Chocolate was hot, and Coffee had always been alone, so that was a plus. In the end Coffee’s thirst won over his better judgement and they came to an agreement. Chocolate would protect Coffee’s cafe, and Coffee would satisfy Chocolate’s hunger as an incubus. No emotions needed to be involved.

At first, it wasn’t anything much. It never went further than touching and kissing. Chocolate never did more than Coffee was comfortable with. Sometimes it was apparent that it wasn’t enough for him, but still, Chocolate held back as long as Coffee told him to. He never used his charm to make him do anything he didn’t want to. In fact he rarely used it on Coffee at all.

And it was fine. Coffee enjoyed Chocolate’s company, it was nice to have someone else helping him with his cafe. It was nice that he wasn’t completely alone anymore. Aside from being way too flirty, the dark-skinned incubus was sweet and gentle, and Coffee grew to like him. A lot. And they stayed like that for quite a long while. And it was fine like that.

Then one day, it went farther. Chocolate had gone a while without feeding, because Coffee had had to take a trip to the Light Kingdom for a week. Incubi usually feed every 3 or 4 days, but they can last over a week without feeding, though it can be hard on them. Coffee still remembers the way Chocolate looked at him from across the room when he came in through the door the night he came back. 

There was a sharpness in his blue eyes, a hunger. It was such an intense look that Coffee could barely hold his gaze. They stood there for a few moments, then Chocolate crossed the room in a few quick strides and before Coffee could say anything, he was being kissed. Chocolate’s movements were erratic and rough, different from his usual precision and gentleness. He kissed Coffee like he couldn’t get enough of him, like he wanted to devour him whole. And at this point, Coffee would probably let him. 

Before long he was backed up against the wall, shirt half off, Chocolate’s lips all over him. Coffee’s rational judgement had long since packed its bags and left, replaced with a burning, intense want that spread through him, intensifying the more Chocolate touched him.

The Chocolate pulled back. Coffee didn’t know why he’d stopped. He didn’t want him to stop. But the pause gave him a bit of rational judgement back and he looked at Chocolate questioningly. Chocolate’s eyes were hooded, wild with hunger, pupils blown, his usual calm composure nowhere to be seen. Coffee had never seen him this wrecked before, and it was hot as fuck.

He could tell that Chocolate could sense how his want spiked because he groaned and shook his head as if to clear it, eyes narrowing. He looked Coffee in the eye, and it was clear that he was really struggling to hold back.

“C- Coffee. I- I need-”

He was asking for permission. To go further. Coffee didn’t need to be asked twice.

“Bedroom.”

Something in Chocolate’s gaze snapped, and before Coffee could wonder if he’d regret this in the future, Chocolate had picked him up and was stumbling hurriedly in the direction of the bedrooms.

It felt like forever before they got there, and Coffee felt like he was going to go crazy. But then he was on the bed (Whose bed? His or Chocolate’s? He didn’t know and he didn’t really care) and Chocolate was above him, and Coffee forgot how to think. 

The next morning he woke up in Chocolate’s bed (he could tell now that there was light and he wasn’t losing his mind in pleasure) with a sore ass and neck full of hickeys, and the knowledge that everything had changed.

And it had. Since then, Chocolate was more open with his affections, kissing Coffee whenever he felt like it (which was often). He looked healthier too, a sparkle in his bright blue eyes. It’s probably because they usually go all the way now, and that means far more sexual energy for Chocolate to feed on.

It also means way more emotions for Coffee to deal with. Twisting, churning emotions, emotions that attack him every time Chocolate pins him with his mesmerizing gaze. Emotions that make him feel like he’s flying, then ruthlessly slam him into the ground.

They’d been around for quite a while, but they were small and easy for Coffee to hide away. But now it’s like they’re on steroids. He has to resist just spilling his heart out to the dark-skinned incubus whenever he so much as sees him, because the fact is that this is a mutually beneficial agreement, nothing more. So Coffee bites his tongue, keeping the confessions that threaten to spill out under lock and key. It took ages to build what they have with each other, and Coffee doesn’t want to destroy it.

He needs Chocolate. Not just to keep him and his cafe safe, but for more. He’s come to love the teasing looks Chocolate gives him, the gentleness with which he treats people, the grace with which the dark-skinned incubus holds himself. His gentle smiles, his blue eyes, his kisses, him. 

So he keeps quiet. Because he’s sure Chocolate is only in this for the life giving energy he gets from feeding on Coffee’s desire. Sure he touches Coffee. Sure they kiss, and sure they sometimes take it a bit farther. But it’s not like they’re in a real romantic relationship. Incubi don’t do romantic relationships. They don’t feel romantic love. This a mutually beneficial agreement, nothing more, nothing less. He can’t risk everything they have, even if it’s not all that he wants. This is fine. This is ok.

Coffee tells this to himself over and over again, like repeating it will get rid of these damn feelings. But yeah, it doesn’t. It just makes him feel worse.

Then one day he’s heading back into the kitchen to get an order, and Chocolate stops him to press a kiss to his temple. These random acts of affection confuse Coffee, because they don’t produce any sexual energy, so why does Chocolate do them so often? He chalks it down to the incubus’ naturally affectionate and touchy disposition, because he doesn’t dare to hope for anything else.

Still, the kiss is enough to make Coffee blush. Chocolate smiles at him, and his smile is warm and bright. The moment is interrupted by a shout from a small girl.

“Oh! Are you a couple like my mommy and daddy?” The kid looks at them with bright eyes full of curiosity. Coffee starts to sputter out an excuse, but Chocolate just smiles. Putting his arm around Coffee’s shoulders, he nods. (He fucking nods)

“Something like that.”

The little girl smiles. “I hope you’re happy together, like mommy and daddy are!” Then a woman who looks to be the girl’s mother rushes to pick her up, apologizing profusely for whatever disturbance her child might have caused.

Chocolate doesn’t say anything more to Coffee, just gives him a smile and goes off to attend to some more customers.

A disturbance indeed. Coffee’s heart is beating so loud that he’s almost sure everyone around can hear it. Something like that? Did Chocolate just compare their mutually beneficial agreement to the relationship between a married couple? The very thought makes Coffee so flustered that he has to take a break and sit down for a bit.

All things considered, Chocolate couldn’t very well have told the girl that ‘oh no, we’re not a couple, i just feed on his sexual energy.’ And he couldn’t have brushed it off either, as the girl had seen Chocolate kiss him. As much as Coffee hates to acknowledge it, ‘something like that’ was a good way of describing their agreement, given the context. It didn’t mean anything more.

Damn Chocolate. You can’t just do these things. It’s cruel. Oh so very cruel. To dangle the one thing Coffee wants the most in front of him and leave him to struggle to hold himself back because he knows he can’t have it.

This event pushes Coffee over the edge. If he spends one more second in Chocolate’s company he can’t guarantee that he won’t do something stupid, like grab Chocolate and profess his undying love for him. 

He starts to avoid Chocolate. He can see that the incubus is confused and a bit hurt by his behaviour, but he can’t do this anymore. He’s in too deep. The whole situation is out of his control, and Coffee hates it. These damn feelings that complicated everything.

Coffee almost breaks when Chocolate sneaks up behind him while he’s cooking, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He almost drops the knife he’s using to chop vegetables. Chocolate presses a kiss to his neck, and Coffee shivers.

“Coffee. Why are you avoiding me?” Chocolate’s voice is low and drawled out, but Coffee can hear the underlying tinge of concern. It only serves to make him feel worse.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Don’t mess up now.

He feels Chocolate frown.

“Liar.” Chocolate kisses down Coffee’s neck, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. Coffee’s breath hitches when he gets it undone and shifts his hand to trace Coffee’s collar bones with his slender fingers. Shit. He can’t think like this.

“Chocolate.” Chocolate’s fingers still and Coffee can breathe again. 

“I-” I love you. “I have to finish this order.”

There’s a pause. Then Chocolate pulls away from Coffee, leaving a startling emptiness in his wake. Coffee hears him close the door behind him as he walks out, and it feels like his sanity shatters a bit with the soft sound the door makes as it shuts.

He almost slipped up. That was too close. Coffee’s grip on the knife tightens. He’s hurting Chocolate. He’s hurting himself. He’s destroying what they have in an attempt to preserve it. Coffee lets out a short, bitter laugh at the irony of the situation.

A few days later, he decides to fill a catering request over in Nevras. It’s a chance to step back for a bit, to clear his head and reign in his feelings. Chocolate watches him as he packs his bag, his face unreadable. Coffee would say that he looked kind of sad, but he isn’t sure if that’s not just him seeing what he wants to see. Coffee knows that Chocolate will need to feed eventually, and tries not to think of Chocolate being intimate with someone other than him. The very thought almost makes him cancel his trip.

But in the end he does go, and Chocolate kisses him long and hard before he leaves. For the energy, he says. I know, Coffee replies.

He’s gone for longer than expected. A fortnight passes before Coffee returns to the cafe. The trip was enjoyable, he’d gotten a lot of cooking done. But he’d missed Chocolate. Really. The trip did nothing to help him get rid of his feelings for the incubus. If anything, it made them stronger. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say. Sighing, Coffee makes his way through the cafe and into the living quarters.

He stops at the door. Chocolate is draped across the couch. He looks like a mess. His hair is tousled and his clothes are rumpled. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept in a while. He turns to look at Coffee when he hears him come in and Coffee just about forgets how to breathe. The intensity of Chocolate’s gaze that night when he came back from his Light Kingdom trip was nothing compared to the way Chocolate is looking at him now. It’s almost predatory.

Neither of them move. Chocolate doesn’t look away. He’s looking at Coffee like he’s an all you can eat buffet and he hasn’t eaten in days. Coffee’s eyes widen as he comes to a realization.

“Chocolate.. How long has it been since you last fed..?”

Chocolate blinks, like he’s coming out of a trance.

“I haven’t…. haven’t fed since you left..” his voice is low and raspy, and there’s a touch of desperation in his tone.

Coffee is at a loss for words.

“Wh...what? Chocolate, you’ll die if you don’t feed!” Coffee doesn’t understand. How hard would it be for Chocolate to find a one night stand to satisfy his hunger? Incubi don’t feel romantic love and attachment. And with his looks, there would be scores of willing participants. Coffee feels a sharp jab of jealousy at the thought, and pushes it down. Chocolate’s well-being is more important than Coffee’s stupid, childish feelings.

“...I couldn’t bring myself to feed.” Chocolate mumbles.

Coffee doesn’t get it. It’s probably apparent on his face because Chocolate groans and looks away. Coffee absently notes that his pupils are so blown that they’re blocking out most of the blue of his eyes.

“What?” 

“I couldn’t, I-” Chocolate lets out a growl of frustration. Then he turns and looks Coffee in the eye, gaze still heavy with emotion.

“I couldn’t feed, I couldn’t bring myself to, because no one else is you. I need you, Coffee.”

Coffee’s brain short circuits. Chocolate’s eyes are desperate, but there’s something deeper that just lust in them.

What. “I don’t-”

Chocolate lets out a laugh. It’s a bitter laugh. He looks away from Coffee.

“I like- fuck, I love you, Coffee.” Chocolate’s voice is almost a whisper. “I didn’t even think I could have feelings like this, yet here we are.”

There’s silence for a few tense moments.

This time it’s Coffee that crosses the room to meet Chocolate’s lips.

Chocolate wastes no time, pushing his tongue into Coffee’s mouth, pulling the blond onto his lap and holding him there. They part briefly for a moment, Chocolate practically tearing off Coffee’s shirt. Then they’re kissing again, and Coffee never wants to stop. Chocolate kisses him hungrily, his usual self control gone.

Coffee lets out a small whine when Chocolate stops kissing him, moving to kiss down his neck, sucking and biting and leaving marks.

Coffee sighs into his touch.

“I missed you.” he says, voice shaky.

He feels Chocolate smile into his neck.

“Show me how much you missed me.”

Fuck, why does he have to be this flirty all the time? Coffee can’t deal with it, it makes him overheat.

Chocolate chuckles. He can probably tell how flustered Coffee is. Damn incubi.

But Coffee obliges Chocolate’s request, kissing him with fervor, not holding back his moans when Chocolate palms him through his pants.

Before long Chocolate has him pinned down on the couch, his hands everywhere, and Coffee doesn’t want to think anymore, just focusing on nothing but Chocolate. Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate. The name falls from his lips like a plea, over and over again.

Eventually they’re both tired out, after who knows how long of losing themselves in each other, and Coffee barely registers Chocolate getting up to clean them both up. He feels Chocolate lift him up from the couch and carry him to a bedroom (once again, Coffee is too out of it to notice which one), putting him on the bed and lying down with him. They lie comfortably there on the bed, Chocolate holding Coffee close. 

Coffee feels at peace, his mind a pleasant haze of relaxation. Behind him, Chocolate nuzzles his neck. He’s almost asleep when Chocolate stirs behind him.

“I meant what I said, you know.” Coffee hears him murmur. “I love you. I've loved you almost since we met”

Coffee smiles a little. “I had no idea. I thought you just wanted me for energy.”

Chocolate scoffs quietly. “You're so dense. Why else would I constantly shower you with affection, which doesn’t generate any sexual energy?”

Coffee chuckles. “Fair point.”

They lie in silence for a bit.

“I love you too. Have for a while now.” Coffee says, softly, rolling over to look at Chocolate properly.

Chocolate looks happier than Coffee has ever seen him, his eyes bright and his gaze soft. Coffee shifts closer and kisses him, soft and sweet. He feels Chocolate smile against his lips, and for the first time in a long time, Coffee’s heart is content.

Chocolate will be the death of him. But, he thinks, that wouldn’t be such a bad way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the closest I have ever gotten to writing smut and the closest I probably will ever get to it  
> I almost flung my computer (and myself) out of the window out of embarrassment multiple times :'))  
> Y'all who write pwp, you have nerves of steel srsly
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
